Intimacy
by Chinmoku
Summary: This ffic is Yuki’s POV. He is very insecure about how his beloved one thinks about him. There is a storm coming and they are all alone. Will he use that chance to tell her his feelings? One shot ffic. YxT


Yei! The other day I had an overdose of Fruits Basket and got inspired! Please, review telling me if you liked!

Summary: This ffic is Yuki's POV. He is very insecure about how his beloved one thinks about him. There is a storm coming and they are all alone. Will he use that chance to tell her his feelings? One shot ffic. YxT

(Here I put some translations… sorry… It's because I'm used to writing ffic putting Japanese words…)

Iie, Daijobu ….. It's not that, I'm fine!

Dakara suki da …. Therefore, I love you (Or something like that )

Kawaii …. Cute.

Gomen…. Sorry.

Gomennasai… I'm very sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket; so do not sue…

* * *

Intimacy 

- By Chinmoku -

It's painful... this emptiness...

Even though you are sitting next to me, it feels as if there are miles between us.

I want to touch you…

Then you look at me as if reading my mind.

"Yuki-kun does not feel well?"

How can you see that deep inside people? Inside of me?

I'm staring at your little and delicate form while remembering those days we went on a date. However… I want a real date. Am I selfish for wanting that? For wanting you only for me? One real date… one that I might be able to hold your hand smell your hair or even…

"Yuki-kun?"

"Aa! – I smile affable. – Gomen, Honda-san! I was just daydreaming. I'm fine!"

"More tea, then?"

You're so nice and gentle.

I remember your taking care of me when I got sick. It felt like heaven. I almost hate myself, though… For not being there, at home, when were you the one with a high fever.

"Arigatô. This tea is delicious, Honda-san!"

Do you remember when I told you I wanted to create memories with you in the summer? I even said that I'd kidnap you against your will. Of course it was a joke, but I meant it. Every single word…

Or when I said that you looked cute in that dress. We were so close, and you hided your face. Why? Were you shy? Were you afraid of me being so close?

* * *

The telephone is ringing now. How annoying… 

You are speaking on the phone. Shigure's saying he'll stay over at Hatori's due to a storm call. Kyo will probably be out for the whole night as well. Kagura wouldn't let him leave in a coming storm weather.

I close my eyes at the thought of being all alone with you here. It was different before because I was afraid. Afraid of loving you…

Afraid of being truthfully loved by someone like you…

I open my eyes and see you smiling at me.

It's painful being cared only as… a friend.

"Please, tell me… the pain inside your heart."

You know me too well.

"Please, Yuki-kun. I want to know."

Here we are again, so close to each other that I actually feel your warmth. I touch your face gently with one hand; meanwhile I watch your eyes filling up with tears.

"Aa! Honda-san… I… don't cry… anou…"

"I feel Yuki-kun is suffering… quietly though."

"Iie, daijobu, Honda-san! I'm... – I try looking inside your eyes. - I am fine!"

All the time I smiled at you and still… you were able to seeing it. How can you still see all those feelings? I thought I hided it well, I guess I'll just have to try it a little harder.

Then, slowly you turn your face as if enjoying my touch. I feel nervous. My stomach is cold.

"I…" I stop talking as the rain starts to fall down.

"Whaaaa! I've got to close the windows!" You start running through the entire house.

I stand to help you.

"Careful, Honda-san! Here it's quit slippery."

"Hai, I'll be fin.. whoaa!"

You are falling.

"Honda-san!"

I'm able to grasp your hand. You're safe.

"That's was close. Arigatô!"

You're so cute… I'm stepping closer and I know you are not going to run away from me this time.

"'Cause I will not let you!"

"Uh?"

Your confuse eyes are studying me carefully and you face… turning red.

"Kawaii…"

You blush even more.

"I'm… sorry." I say while approaching… I'm going to kiss you.

You're not turning away with my closeness. Why?

Maybe… not as a friend? Could it be real? Am Idreaming?

I feel something warm… I feel happy…

My lips are touching yours gently… you're shaking… and so am I.

I feel your hands against my chest. I'm deepening the kiss… Am I going to die? What is this wonderful feeling?

Your warmth… so… delicious…

(PUF)

A rat… I just couldn't keep myself from hugging you.

"Gomennasai!" We both said together.

Then we laugh.

"It's so embarrassing." I turn to the window watching the outside storm.

"What Yuki-kun feels… I… feel the same."

Not as a friend. You don't love me only as a friend! I look at you still absorbing those words. Can you see how happy I am?

"So, please… share with me… Yuki-kun's thoughts."

(PUF)

"Kyáááááá!" You turn away embarrassed.

I'm dressed now… don't worry. As an uncomfortable silence flows by, you seem to be thinking something.

"Wait a sec. I've got an idea!"

Seconds later you show up with a mantle.

"Let's watch the skylights together! They are so beautiful and scary!"

I smile back at you. "Hai!"

* * *

It's been a while now since the storm faded away. You're laying right next to me; we're holding hands. 

You're almost sleeping, but I won't let you… not yet. I smile again when seeing you blushing from my once again closeness. And when I kiss you… it is heaven again.

And I fall sleeping holding your hand… hearing your soft voice fading away as you're also starting to sleep.

This love, this intimacy… just might be the true meaning of happiness.

…_Dakara… suki da!_

**

* * *

Bonus **

Shigure: It was quit violent that storm. Did you get bored all alone?

Tohru – desperate -: Aa… anou… ato… ee… (blush)

Yuki blushes turning his face away: Not really.

Shigure smiling: Ah, so da ne(really)?

Yuki: Shine(die)!

* * *

Ya, minna! I hope you have all enjoyed! 

Já ne!

(Thank you so much for your kind reviews, minna )


End file.
